El cortejo de las mariposas
by evolvelove
Summary: Una vez la mariposa se planta a descansar sobre un girasol, depende de la flor cortejarla para que se quede a su lado o dejarla ir para siempre... (Un poco de comedia)(Angst)(Family y Friendship)(Hay mas participación de otros personajes)
1. Prologo y 1er episodio

**Prologo**

En el cálido espacio del jardín rosado, dentro del estado de las mariposas, donde podías volar sin tener alas, donde podías vivir por el resto de tu vida entre colores…una mariposa, única en toda su especie, se pierde en su propio jardín.

Sin saber en dónde revoloteaba, la mariposa decide reposar sobre una flor, un girasol que siempre llamo su atención pero nunca volteo a mirar. La suavidad del girasol seduce y susurra palabras de amor a la mariposa, quien después de estar mucho tiempo sola… se siente completa otra vez.

Y así debe ser el cortejo a una mariposa.

**Capitulo uno  
Aquellos que lo perdieron todo.**

Estaba tranquila, todo en ella estaba relajado, el cabello lo tenía suelto, libre de ese hermoso pero pesado ornamento heredado por su hermana. Ahora que su asesino estaba muerto… Shinobu sentía que ya no había necesidad de llevarlo consigo.

Recordarla le dolía incluso ahora, por eso decidió dárselo a Kanao, quien se veía mucho mejor que ella con el ornamento entre sus cabellos. Parecía toda una señorita, lista para casarse y formar una familia.

"…familia"-dijo pensativa.

Debería casarse? Debería formar su propia familia como todos parecían estar haciéndolo? La respuesta más lógica era que sí, debería… pero algo dentro de su pecho la restringía de tal hazaña.

Y es que no había otra forma de describirlo, ya que para ella, la pilar del insecto, su reputación de ser una cara bonita pero tenebrosa la había seguido por siempre… así que buscar una pareja seria difícil, y formar una familia una gran hazaña.

Sus ojos los entre cerro, sumergiéndose más en sus pensamientos, dejando de lado la parte lógica del por qué debería casarse y tener hijos… y aventurándose más en sí misma, en sus sentimientos.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo de todo menos ella? Era realmente feliz ahora mismo? Porque aún sigue, excesivamente, enojada?

Shinobu cerro completamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por la voz de su interior, empezando una discusión en la que su furia inagotable dominaba al resto de su ser. Gritándoles al poco amor que tenía dentro de ella y negando todo lo que su razón propusiera.

"Shinobu sama…"-la voz de Aoi le saco de su trance-"…tenemos visita, es Tanjiro, desea verla".

Tanjiro…? Le menciono mentalmente, recordando su inolvidable sonrisa y su fuerte espíritu… al igual que su molesto sentido del olfato.

"Gracias Aoi, iré enseguida"-le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

Conocía bien al muchacho, no era tan cercana a él como Kanao o el resto de sus amigos, pero eran… buenos conocidos. Ella sentía aprecio por el e infinita gratitud por acabar con el monstruo de Muzan, lo respetaba.

Y ahora que los dos eran pilares y el un poco mayor, la idea de pasar el rato charlando o incluso compartir copas paso por su mente… no sería malo. Le gustaba su compañía, además de que necesitaba darse un respiro.

"…si"-se miró al espejo de su cuarto y se hecho perfume, así el muchacho no podría detectar su estado de ánimo.

En el camino pensó en empezar por felicitarlo por el compromiso de su hermana y Zenitsu, el pilar del rayo, quienes no tardarían en casarse dentro de poco. Pero apenas escucho lo animadas que estaban las cosas dentro del cuarto en el que estaban, Shinobu dejo de pensar y simplemente se adentró con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Ah! Kochou san!"-Tanjiro dejo hablar animadamente con las triplets y fijo su vista en ella, haciendo una leve reverencia en el piso.

_Se ha vuelto más atractivo._ Pensó, analizando detrás de su máscara la cola de caballo, los rasgos más finos y el incremento de estatura… un hombre, se había vuelto un hombre en solo un año.

"Como te va, Tanjiro kun"-aumento su sonrisa y devolvió la reverencia-"Es bueno verte de nuevo".  
"Igualmente"-su voz cortes llamo la atención de Shinobu, quien entendió la seriedad de la situación.  
"Chicas?"-miro a las triplets-"Pueden dejarnos solos un momento, por favor?"-todas asintieron y se fueron en silencio.

Ahora solo estaban los dos, en silencio con la mirada sobre el otro, Shinobu tuvo que romper el hielo o su estado de ánimo cambiaria. Y no quería que Tanjiro lo notara, incluso si tenía perfume, estaba segura que podría notar el cambio.

"Que es lo que te trajo aquí, Tanjiro?"-el mencionado bajo un poco la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño.

El tenso silencio hablo por varios segundos, creando una atmosfera que Shinobu recordaba y temía, una en que le daban malas noticias… le fue inevitable mantener sus emociones controladas. Su sonrisa desapareció.

"Ocurrió algo…?"-pregunto suavemente, viendo como el muchacho parecía luchar contra sí mismo.  
"No, bueno… sí. Pero no algo malo, es solo que…"-suspiro cansado.  
"Si no es nada malo entonces puedes tomarte tu tiempo, no te preocupes"-volvió a sonreír.  
"Está bien… estoy listo"-Tanjiro levanto la mirada, confiado y con el pecho inflado.

Su gesto la puso un poco nerviosa, era el gesto de un hombre determinado, algo que una mujer no podía ignorar así como así.

"He venido a proponerme!"-dijo con la voz algo alzada, causando aún más impacto en la mayor.  
"Ah…"-Shinobu se relajó, suspiro y bajo sus hombros-"…supongo que era cuestión de tiempo"-se llevó una mano al pecho.  
"L-lo sabias…?"-Tanjiro le pregunto sorprendido, nervioso y rojo.  
"Por supuesto! Kanao últimamente me ha estado hablando de ti, ya me preguntaba cuando vendrías a pedirme mi bendición para desposarla"-ladeo la cabeza a un lado, sonriente y feliz.  
"A-ah… no, creo que no me entendió, Shinobu san…"-remarco Tanjiro.

La felicidad fue enjuagada de golpe, pena y decepción fue lo que reemplazo su momento de gloria. Tal parece que Kanao hoy experimentaría su primer corazón roto… y eso no le agradaba ni un poco.

"No es Kanao a quien viniste a proponerte, verdad?"-Shinobu se cruzó de brazos, perdiendo su sonrisa pero manteniéndose serena.  
"N-no… es otra persona".  
"No quiero sonar cruel al decir esto, pero hubiera preferido que haya sido Kanao en vez de Aoi, digo, pasaste más tiempo junto a Kanao que Aoi, de verdad no pensé que terminarías escogiéndola a ella…".  
"Ah…"-Tanjiro se quedó sin palabras, cada vez más nervioso-"…pues…".  
"Bueno… no hay por qué pensarlo mucho. Estoy segura que Kanao aceptara tu decisión tal como yo lo hice"-volvió a sonreír-"Tienes mi bendición, puedes tomar a Aoi como tu esposa".

…_espera._ Cuando Shinobu termino de hablar y ver al chico enfrente suyo, supo que algo no estaba bien, algo no estaba saliendo como el pelirrojo esperaba. Y era obvio que era, por sus gestos, el sudor que no paraba de bajar... ya lo entendía.

"…tampoco es Aoi, verdad?"-un poco de esa rabia interna salió al exterior, emanando hostilidad al pensar a quien sería su verdadera proposición.  
"…no, t-tampoco es Aoi"-trago saliva, oliendo esa furia que siempre llevaba… solo que ahora estaba condimentada con colonia de flores.  
"Está bien…"-Shinobu inhalo y exhalo, tranquilizándose un poco-"…supongo que está bien siempre y cuando la dejes crecer un poco más, Tanjiro kun"-una vena sobresalió de su frente-"Cual de las tres es?"-pregunto directamente.  
"Q-que…?"-le miro confundido.  
"Que cual de las trillizas es"-repitió-"También te daré mi bendición, pero debes prometerme que solo la desposaras llegada la edad mini-".  
"T-tampoco es eso!"-grito horrorizado, negando con sus manos varias veces la idea.

Shinobu se sorprendió una vez más, terminando de armar el puzle y dejando que esa idea llegue a su cabeza… donde hubo varias reacciones. No se sonrojo, no se puso nerviosa… solo se sintió confundida, real, realmente confundida.

Pero incluso cuando ya sabía lo que se venía, Shinobu no pudo evitar sentir su pecho estrujarse un poco y saltar desde adentro…

**(Hunter x Hunter Ending 5 – Hyori Ittai)**

"…vine a proponerme a ti…"-Tanjiro le miro una vez más con esa mirada de determinación de antes, sus manos las puso sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos bien puestos sobre los de ella-"…Shinobu Kochou".

Lo miro petrificada, con la boca seca y con un leve temblor en sus ojos… simplemente no tenía sentido.

"…por qué?".

Era el comienzo del cortejo a una mariposa.

**(Rolen esos créditos)**

**Asa o musabori yoru o hakidashi!  
Ikan to suru waga saga!  
Wakitatsu kono kanj****ō**** wa…  
Shiro ka kuro ka.**

**Subire el próximo episodio en veinticuatro horas (pero si pasa los cinco reviews, en solo doce, ya que este episodio es corto xd) Espero les haya entretenido, voy a esforzarme en este fic, lo prometo. **

**Pdta: Si, no habrá un solo episodio en que el hermoso ending 5 de hxh no esté aquí hehe.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-evolvelove.**


	2. Veinte y dos razones

"…yo?"-soltó aun sin creérselo-"Quieres casarte conmigo?"-le miro confundida, nada de rabia u otro sentimiento, pura confusión.  
"A-ah… pues…"-Tanjiro perdió su valor, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose bastante-"…h-hay muchas razones…".  
"Podrías decir una?"-pregunto calmada, genuinamente interesada por aquellas razones del pelirrojo.

El cortejo se vio amenazado, la mariposa quería saber el porqué y el girasol no podía hablar… porque era una planta.

**Episodio dos: Veinte y dos razones para cortejarte.**

El sake le sabía a agua, eso no era una buena señal, empezó a tambalearse un poco, soltando algunas risillas y exhalando de placer al terminar de beber. Era una buena para beber, después de la agotadora y estresante tarde que tuvo gracias a Tanjiro…

"Vamos…!"-abrazo del hombro a Kanao-"Tu también bebe, Kanao!".  
"…no creo que deba beber más, maestra…"-Kanao se sintió algo incomoda y preocupada.  
"Eh…?"-Shinobu se puso triste-"No te gusta beber conmigo…?"-le miro como si fuera a llorar.  
"…n-no es eso…"-se alejó un poco, el aliento de su maestra olía demasiado a alcohol-"…solo creo que ya es tarde y ya hemos bebido demasiado".  
"Pero aun es de noche…"-se acercó a la mesilla, donde aún quedaban dos botellas-"…terminemos estas y ya!"-alzo su vaso, sonriente.

Kanao miro a Aoi con discreción, quien tenía el mismo gesto que ella en lo que le servía a Shinobu, las dos chicas hablándose con las miradas en lo que soportaban la borrachera de su maestra.

"Por favor…?"-Shinobu le ofreció una copa.  
"…ok"-Kanao acepto por pura pena, agarrando la copa y viendo el líquido con miedo y nervios…

…y es que ella no tenía la madera para siquiera oler al alcohol, aun podía recordar su última borrachera. Aquella fiesta en la que celebraron que se terminó la guerra, donde probó una copa inocentemente y con una sonrisa.

Al dia siguiente despertó con un fuerte palpitar en su cabeza y con su boca sabiéndole a todo menos lo normal, tal parece que cuando se emborracha… Kanao se la pasaba con el ceño fruncido pidiendo mas y mas sake a gritos.

…y también cantaba, bailaba, insultaba y preguntaba constantemente:

"_Donde mierda esta Tanjiro…?"_

Incluso cuando lo tenía a su costado pero no se daba cuenta, la pelinegra no se ponía tranquila sin que alguien o el mismo Tanjiro le asegure que estaba a su lado. Solo así podía estar quieta en un solo lugar y no hacer un escándalo.

…así que si, el alcohol era algo que realmente no podía tolerar, era su peor enemigo y ni siquiera ella sabía por qué. Ya que todo lo olvidaba al día siguiente…

"Vamos! Tómalo todo de un trago!"-Shinobu le ánimo, pero Kanao empezó a sudar bastante, tragando saliva y pidiéndole ayuda a Aoi con su mirada, desesperada…  
"A-ah…!"-Aoi hizo caer unas botellas apropósito, llamando la atención de Shinobu-"Mil disculpas! C-creo que el alcohol me está afectando hehe…".

La mayor rio por unos segundos y le dijo algo a Aoi, Kanao aprovecho el momento para tirar el líquido lejos a una esquina, cayendo sobre la pecera de Shinobu.

"Y…? Como esta?"-Shinobu volvió a darle su atención.  
"D-delicioso…!"-Kanao fingió una sonrisa, escondiendo sus nervios en lo que le entregaba temblorosa su copa. Shinobu rio contenta.  
"Vamos a beber más entonces!"-bebió de su propia copa.

Las dos chicas que aún estaban sobrias se miraron nerviosas, pensando en el glorioso momento en que su maestra caiga en sueño, pero parecía que por ahora eso no estaba ni cerca de pasar…

**Residencia Agatsuma.**

"No me sorprende".

Nezuko se llevó una copa a su boca, tomándosela como si nada.

"Que era exactamente lo que esperabas si solo te le propones así como así, hermano?"-se cruzó de brazos, el ceño fruncido.

Tanjiro y Zenitsu la vieron cada uno desde su lugar, sorprendidos de que a pesar estar ya bebiendo dos botellas enteras, Nezuko aún se vea tan sobria como siempre.

"P-pues…"-Tanjiro se rasco la nuca-"…no digo que no haya esperado esa respuesta, solo que…"-miro sutilmente a Zenitsu.

El rubio se hizo el tonto y continuo sonriendo mientras Nezuko le servía en su copa… pero entro en pánico cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta.

"…fue idea de Zenitsu, verdad?"-Nezuko frunció aún más el ceño-"Verdad, cariño…?"-le miró fijamente.  
"P-pues… puede que le haya dado uno que otro consejo p-pero-".  
"Esta noche dormirás solo…"-le dijo antes de girarse rudamente y empezar a servirle a su hermano.

El pobre quedo petrificado en lo que procesaba su castigo.

"En serio… le pides consejo a Zenitsu en vez de a tu hermana? Quien por cierto… es una chica?!"-Nezuko le miro molesta.  
"S-solo lo hice porque no había nadie más cuando vine! De verdad lo siento…!"-hizo una reverencia.  
"Incluso Inosuke podría darte mejor consejo…"-se sirvió en su copa-"…por cierto, como le está yendo? Ya encontró a su padre?"-pregunto sonriente.

Zenitsu recobro su color, celoso de que su prometida hable de su amigo con tanta felicidad, Tanjiro divago en sus pensamientos, recordando a su salvaje amigo con algo de preocupación. Como ellos vivían juntos en la vieja cabaña de sus padres, su relación se había reforzado bastante el último año.

…pero ahora llevaba un mes desaparecido, su búsqueda por saber más acerca de su madre mediante su padre lo tenía demasiado ocupado. Era como ver el pasado, el buscando sanar a su hermana sin rendirse nunca, Inosuke buscando a su padre para saber más de su madre…

Solo esperaba que le esté yendo bien, y que por fin encuentre las respuestas que busca.

"Está bien…"-mintió-"…cada vez se acerca más a lo que busca"-le sonrió, no quería preocuparla, no ahora que estaba así de feliz. Recordó a su padre…  
"Me alegro…"-bebió otra vez-"…bueno, siguiendo con tu proposición! Qué tal si ahora lo intentas con Kanao? Seguro te acepta con las mismas palabras que usaste!"-sugirió.  
"…Nezuko…"-le miro algo cansado, no era la primera vez que su hermana quería emparejarlo con una chica que ella quería como su cuñada.  
"Ok ok… no voy a presionarte"-se relajó-"Pero Kanroji aun esta soltera! Qué tal si la invitas a salir? Estuve hablando con ella y a que no adivinas lo nerviosa que se puso cuando empecé a decirle que me encantaría que sea mi cuñada! Recuerdas lo roja que se puso, Zenitsu?"-movió del hombro a su prometido, emocionada.  
"S-si… muy nerviosa"-acepto decaído.  
"Imagina lo grande que crecería nuestra familia! Con sus hermanos y sus futuros hijos… no crees que sería hermoso, hermano?"-esbozo una sonrisa.  
"…supongo"-admitió con un leve sonrojo.  
"Ah…! Ahí está, se puso nervioso! Lo ves Zenitsu? Te dije que sentía algo por ella!"-volvió a moverle.

En lo que el par volvió a hablar, Tanjiro bebió de su copa y bajo la mirada, dejándose atrapar por sus pensamientos, todos sobre Shinobu y lo que le había dicho en la tarde. Se preguntó si nada de lo que le dijo le había movido un poco el corazón… se preguntó si realmente debería aceptar que fue rechazado y buscar otra pareja.

Kanao era su amiga, siempre lo fue, nunca la vio de otra forma y dudaba siquiera poder verla algún día de otra manera… solo no podía sentir lo que muchos decían ella sentía por él. No era mutuo y por eso mismo ni siquiera consideraba la idea de proponerle matrimonio.

Pero Kanroji… Kanroji era un caso especial… y raro? Honestamente, el no creía era tan cercano a ella como su hermana pensaba, eran buenos amigos y nada más, lo único diferente era esta rara tensión entre ellos cada que estaban a solas… como una fuerza invisible que le aceleraba el corazón y le ponía nervioso.

No era amor, el conocía el amor muy bien, y solo lo sentía por Shinobu, esa mujer que le ponía los pelos de punta y lo hipnotizaba con su aroma. Ese aroma tan peculiar… tan lleno de vida que no podía dejar de respirar.

Él estaba seguro que era ella quien debía ser su esposa, y aunque le haya rechazado con la estrategia que le dijo Zenitsu. Tanjiro aún se sentía capaz de dar un poco más de sí para que la mayor siquiera lo mire con un poco, por lo menos algo de lo que el sentía por ella…

El bostezo de su hermana lo saco de su trance.

"Bueno…"-Nezuko se levantó y se estiro, exhausta-"…me voy a dormir, piensa en lo que te dije hermano, recuerda que casarte es muy diferente a solo un felices por siempre".  
"Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, Nezuko"-le sonrió cálidamente, a lo que ella devolvió el gesto.  
"Buenas noches"-dijo antes de irse.

Y apenas cerró la puerta y se escuchó que se había encerrado en su cuarto, Zenitsu se giró lentamente a verlo con ganas de querer matarlo.

"…Tanjiro"-le sonrió con un tic en los ojos-"Me explicas porque tu repentina visita…?"-se le acerco hostilmente.  
"Ya era tarde y el camino a casa era muy largo… así que decidí visitarlos!"-sonrió como si nada.  
"Pues ahora ya no podrás visitarnos tan casualmente…"-le miro furioso-"…somos una pareja comprometida, tu presencia arruina el ambiente que tanto amo"-acerco sus manos a su cuello.  
"Zenitsu…"-Tanjiro le miro un poco indignado-"…ni siquiera se han casado oficialmente, no puedes esperar hasta ese entonces para pensar en eso?"-se cruzó de brazos.

Zenitsu se paró en seco y cambio su estado de ánimo al instante, pasando a ser como siempre era.

"No se dé que hablas"-se hecho en el piso, posando como si no le importara lo que dijo.  
"Solo deja que llegue el día, Nezuko sigue siendo mi hermana menor…"-también se hecho en el piso.  
"Sigo sin saber de que hablas"-volvió a decir pero ahora listo para dormir, con un futon y sabanas cubriéndole.

Tanjiro suspiro cansado, relajándose en lo que hacía su propio futon… pensando en la tarde en el estado de las mariposas. En Shinobu…

"Quieres saber lo que me dijo Shinobu?"-pregunto una vez estuvo en cama.  
"Suéltalo"-Zenitsu se giró de inmediato, viéndolo en la misma pose pero ahora con mucha atención.  
"Bueno… ni siquiera yo sé cómo tomarlo. Y creo que ella tampoco…".

**Ese mismo día, en la tarde.**

"...creo que eres muy inteligente! Amable! Comprensiva! H-hermosa! Fuerte! Inspiradora! Paciente! Interesante!-".  
"Interesante…?"-Shinobu le detuvo, intrigada por saber por qué era tan interesante-"Por qué crees que soy interesante…?".  
"Bueno… siempre tienes ese aire misterioso cada que te veo. Es… es muy i-interesante".  
"Ah… entiendo"-_pero estoy lejos de ser interesante como tú crees, Tanjiro._ Pensó algo nerviosa, sabiendo que no había nada fuera de lo común sobre ella-"Terminaste o…"  
"Aun no! Todavia hay muchas otras razones por las que creo que… m-me gustaría casarme contigo…".  
"…entiendo"-Shinobu se tomó un tiempo, sorprendida de si misma al dudarlo en decirlo-"Pero no puedo aceptar tu proposición, Tanjiro…".

Algo dentro del muchacho se hundió cuando lo dijo, como si un barquillo de papel se hubiera agujereado y el agua poco a poco lo fuera hundiendo. Su gesto impotente y lo baja que estaba su mirada le causo mucha pena a Shinobu… quien tampoco podía verle a los ojos.

"Lo siento… no siento lo mismo por ti".

**De vuelta al presente, estado de las mariposas.**

_...honesta? Generosa? De donde sacaste eso, Tanjiro?_

Se preguntó mentalmente, sus mejillas rojas de tanto beber alcohol, Kanao y Aoi ya hacían durmiendo con unas sábanas cubriéndolas en el piso. Shinobu era la única despierta, con una botella casi vacía en sus manos y una mirada perdida en lo negro de la noche.

…_humilde, empática, integra, astuta, tenaz… _

Una vena sobresalió en su frente y otra en su mano, la botella en su mano empezó a agrietarse por la fuerza con la que la apretaba. Sus dientes rechinaban de lo mucho que apretaba su dentadura.

…_leal, responsable, alegre…_

"A-alegre…?!"-su voz se quebró, inhalando con fuerza con su nariz tapada y limpiando algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Pero las lágrimas resbalaron de todas formas, como si fuera lluvia del cielo, se deslizaron lisamente sobre sus mejillas, cayendo a montones en un punto exacto en la madera del piso.

"…no he estado feliz desde que murió mi h-hermana…! Tanjiro…"-se llevó la botella a la boca, terminándose lo poco que había y entregándose a la melancolía y la tristeza.

Ocultando su rostro con manos temblorosas en lo que lloraba desdichadamente, movida por las palabras del muchacho. Enojada con el y consigo misma por terminar… así.

_Por qué solo no se lo pedias a Kanao…!? Tanjiro!_

Y es que su corazón le dolía, porque a pesar de tan hermosas palabras… Shinobu aún no podía engancharse tanto a alguien. El miedo de perder a un ser amado a pesar de ya no haber demonios en el mundo la atormentaba, estaba traumada, asustada de imaginar a Tanjiro o cualquiera de su familia restante morir en sus brazos.

Shinobu se abrazó a sí misma, llorando dolorosamente en lo que imaginaba su hermana la abrazaba. Esa era la única manera en la que recordaba podía dejar de llorar como una niña…

**En casa de Zenitsu.**

"Hmm… ni si quiera lo titubeo. Hasta a mí me han rechazado luego de pensarlo uno o dos minutos".  
"Si… fue un poco desalentador"-Tanjiro suspiro.  
"Bueno…"-Zenitsu bostezo-"…como amigo apoyare la estupidez que piensas hacer. Pero como tu futura familia... "-Zenitsu se giró y cerró los ojos-"…solo te pediré que no te lastimes ni a ti ni a Nezuko en el proceso… buenas noches".

Tanjiro decayó un poco, golpeado por las palabras de su amigo, un golpe de realidad que necesitaba escuchar tarde o temprano, y estuvo bien que sea temprano… así podría detenerse cuando sienta que emocionalmente no podría mas.

**(Hunter x Hunter Ending 5 – Hyori Ittai)**

_Si tan solo hubiera podido oler su aroma… saber lo que realmente sentía… quizá ahora no este siquiera pensando en persistir._

Porque había una razón más por la cual había caído por ella, la más importante sobre las otras veinte…

…su increíble autocontrol y amor por su familia. Algo que antes solo lo había visto en su madre…

**(Rolen esos créditos)**

**Asa o musabori yoru o hakidashi!  
Ikan to suru waga saga!  
Wakitatsu kono kanj****ō**** wa… Shiro ka kuro ka.**

**Subiré el próximo episodio pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas si solo este episodio obtiene diez reviews (Si no serán setenta y dos :v ) Lo siento si suena más como una amenaza, pero en verdad quiero escuchar sus opiniones (vamos, que son casi 400 los que me siguen y tienen en favs : ( ) Asi funcionara esto ahora en adelante, pero si en verdad piensan que es demasido… cambiare el formato, no se preocupen.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**-evolvelove.**


	3. La maldición de las mariposas

Estaba volando, lo hacía como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, por todo el mundo, Shinobu volaba con una sonrisa, tenía el alma en paz, se sentía como siempre quizo sentirse… feliz.

A pesar de que era un sueño, Shinobu disfruto cada momento, dejándose guiar por la brisa y descendiendo sobre un amplio campo de flores. Su mirada paso a una figura lejana que se acercaba lentamente, no podía ver quien era… pero sentía que debía caminar hacia esa persona.

Era una corazonada.

**Capitulo tres: La maldición de las mariposas. **

Al despertar con algo de dificultad y muy mareada, Shinobu se quedó mirando a la nada, intentando recordar los fragmentos borrosos de ese sueño tan bizarro que había tenido.

"…que flores eran?"-se preguntó en un susurro, realmente intrigada.

En lo que ella seguía esforzándose en recordar, Aoi ya hacia esperando en la puerta, reflexionando sobre sus propios problemas, sobre sus propios sentimientos…

"Buenos días, Shinobu sama"-dijo desde afuera, tocando una vez antes de entrar-"Le traigo el desayuno y mucha agua"-dijo respetuosamente.  
"Gracias…"-dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, estirándose un poco y recibiendo la bandeja de madera aun echada-"…cuanto dormí, Aoi?".  
"Nueve horas, ya son las diez de la mañana"-se sentó a su lado mientras le servía de la jarra a su vaso.  
"No había algo importante que debía hacer hoy… verdad?"-pregunto mientras comía.

Aoi parpadeo más lento de lo normal, bajando su mirada tan sutilmente que Shinobu no se percató del interno en ella.

_Por qué habría? Ya no eres un pilar, ya no eres nada._

"No, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Shinobu sama…"-le paso su vaso.  
"Gracias al cielo…"-suspiro tranquila, tomando de un solo trago el vaso-"…gracias por todo, Aoi"-le sonrió.

…_cállate! _Se imaginó a si misma frunciendo el ceño y rechinando los dientes, furiosa.

"Es un placer, Shinobu sama"-le devolvió la sonrisa-"Permiso"-se retiró en silencio.

En su camino por los pasillos, Aoi siguió pensando, maldiciendo cientos de veces a su maestra, insultándola sin despecho alguno e imaginándosela con Tanjiro, los dos tomados de la mano, felices…

Aoi dejo de caminar, parándose en seco y bajando la mirada levemente, sus piernas le empezaron a temblar a tal punto que tuvo que apoyarse de la pared. Su gesto de siempre paso a uno de tristeza, casi pareciendo que iba a llorar.

La conversación de Kanao y ella en la mañana no dejaba de partirle una y otra vez el corazón.

**Tres horas y media antes.**

El desayuno lo preparaba en silencio, más la tensión en el aire a veces la obligaba a ver del rabillo de sus ojos a Kanao, quien le ayudaba poniendo la mesa y sirviendo un poco de té.

Pero la curiosidad la estaba matando, necesitaba saber el porqué de anoche, no entendía la razón detrás de su maestra queriendo beber tanto de repente. Tanjiro le había dicho algo importante, quizá incluso malo, y en todo lo que ese chico se involucraba… Aoi no podía evitar querer involucrarse también.

…así funcionaba el amor. O eso creía? No lo sabía exactamente, todavía no. Su corazón le latía con fuerza, tuvo que inhalar y exhalar para calmarse un poco y no sonar tan obvia.

"Kanao…?"-le llamo algo nerviosa, su voz la delataba.  
"Si?"-Kanao contesto mientras ordenaba.  
"…sabes por qué Shinobu sama se puso así de, eh…"-no encontraba la palabra.  
"Enojada?"-termino por ella.  
"E-enojada? Así es como la veías?"-dejo de ver el desayuno para ver a su hermana.  
"No podía verla de otra forma, tu si?"-Kanao le miro curiosa, volteándose a verla.  
"N-no no yo…"-volvió al desayuno-"…solo…".

No podía ocultarlo más, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba respuestas, su corazón lo exigía, una orden que no podía declinar.

"Para que vino Tanjiro a hablar con Shinobu sama…?"-volvió a hacer un lado el desayuno, mirando preocupada a Kanao.

La pilar de la flor la miro tranquila, como si ignorara la obvia preocupación que mostraba, aunque no era que no le importara… era todo lo contrario.

"Tanjiro vino a pedirle matrimonio a Shinobu sama…"-confeso e inmediatamente regreso a ordenar la mesa.

Un profundo agujero se cavo en el pecho de Aoi, quien lentamente fue perdiendo la compostura en el exterior, llegando a verse perdida y… horrorizada.

"Q-que…?"-la comida detrás suyo empezó a calentarse demasiado-"Por qué…?".  
"Porque la ama, eso me dijo"-Kanao termino de hacer la mesa.  
"Pero y-yo…"-no lo aceptaba-"…no tiene sentido, el… K-kanao que tú y el no-".  
"Solo somos amigos…"-le sonrió cálidamente-"…el desayuno, se te va a quemar"-le señalo.  
"P-pero yo no entiendo!"-dijo en voz alta, acercándosele con las manos temblorosas-"No tiene sentido! P-por qué Shinobu sama?!".  
"Aoi, el desayun-"-intento hacerla a un lado. Pero Aoi la tomo de los hombros con fuerza.  
"E-escúchame…!"-la sacudió un poco, obligándola a verla a los ojos-"K-kanao… explícame… por f-favor…"-le suplico, sus ojos empezando a formar algunas lágrimas.

Kanao mantuvo la compostura, sus manos temblaban y una parte de ella quería dejarse llevar… quería…

"Que huele a quemado?"-una de las trillizas pregunto desde el marco de la puerta, tallándose los ojos somnolienta.

Aoi recobro la postura, rápidamente soltando a su hermana y volteándose rápidamente a apagar el fuego, asegurándose de que su hermana pequeña no la vea lagrimear.

"…lo siento, dile a tus hermanas que el desayuno tardara un poco más que de costumbre"-su voz sonaba como siempre, parecía que ya todo estaba bien.  
"Ok!"-dijo animadamente antes de irse, sonriente e ignorante.

Kanao se quedó viendo a Aoi, preocupada por como había actuado antes, nunca la vio comportarse así, jamás…

"Aoi… quieres-".  
"Estoy bien…"-dijo al segundo, aun sin moverse de su posición, su mirada fija en el desayuno carbonizado en la sartén.  
"…entiendo"-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la cocina, comprendiendo que lo que su hermana pedía era estar a solas.

Solo cuando se encontró realmente sola… Aoi dejó caer agua en esa comida quemada en la sartén. Por qué dolía.

**De vuelta al presente.**

Con una sonrisa recogió la bandeja en que le sirvió comida, abandono su cuarto y dicha sonrisa se esfumo al instante. Aoi estaba molesta, con ella misma, con Shinobu, con Tanjiro… con todo, había pasado tiempo desde que estaba así de enojada.

La ira la cegaba, más que a su maestra, más que a cualquier otra residente del estado de las mariposas… solo que ella sabía ocultarlo muy bien. Pero había una persona a la que no le podías ocultar algo, nunca.

Y estaba tocando la puerta ahora mismo.

Aoi reconoció la silueta al instante, su corazón se estrujo y se hizo pequeño, como si intentara esconderse de ese chico… pero su cuerpo tuvo que abrir la puerta de todas maneras.

"Tanjiro…?"-estaba en todo su esplendor, su sombra lo cubría por lo alto que había crecido, su sonrisa parecía brillar con los rayos del sol detrás de él.

Este chico era quien ella amaba, quien le había palpado el corazón con tanta ternura y calidez que incluso ahora, después de que se lo rompiera en miles de pedazos… seguía latiendo. Roto.

"Aoi! Buenos días"-hizo una reverencia-"Espero no venir en un mal momento…"-se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza, avergonzado.

_Por qué?_

"E-está bien! Nunca eres mal recibido aquí"-le sonrió levemente, sentía como si espinas le apretaran el corazón, dolía.

Tanjiro se relajó y le devolvió el gesto, provocándole más emociones a la pobre Aoi, quien lentamente le dio espacio para que pasara. Su nariz capto una fragancia familiar… una que solo Shinobu parecía tener.

…y eso le preocupo bastante.

**Minutos después.**

En lo que las triplets charlaban animadamente con el pelirrojo, incluso jugando de vez en cuando… Aoi volvía a pensar. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle ideas fantasiosas y llenas de arcoíris… todo porque su corazón seguía vivo en alguna parte de su pecho, latiendo.

"Y…"-hablo mientras servía te-"…ahora cual es la razón de tu visita, Tanjiro?"-pregunto.  
"Vengo a hablar con Shinobu!"-exclamo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una de las triplets.

El solo escuchar su nombre hizo que perdiera el control, derramando un poco de té y aumentado su sonrisa. Su acto no podía ser perfecto teniéndolo a él cerca, era imposible.

"Lo siento, me tembló la mano"-era una mentira, a ella nunca le temblaba la mano, llevaba años haciendo esto.  
"No hay problema"-Tanjiro le sonrió.

_Ya basta…_

"Shinobu sama se encuentra un poco indispuesta en estos momentos, quizá no pueda verte, Tanjiro"-le informo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.  
"Se encuentra bien…?"-pregunto preocupado, cambiando su gesto al de uno serio. Aoi aumento su sonrisa, maldiciendo a su maestra.  
"No es nada grave, no te preocupes"-_no lo merece._

De vuelta al corredor, donde podía suspirar sus penas, dándose la razón con lo que ella creía era suficiente para que Tanjiro olvide a su maestra. Y es que ella no era lo que el pelirrojo pensaba, para nada.

Shinobu tenía más defectos que cualquier otra persona en esta casa, incluso que las tres más pequeñas. Podía haber sido un pilar y eso tal vez la excusaba de su deficiencia de orden, responsabilidades e incluso buenos modales… pero ya no llevaba ese título.

Y pasado ya un año, ella aun no cambiaba, ni siquiera parecía mostrar un mínimo interés en hacerlo, era una desastre.

"Shinobu sama…"-toco la puerta-"…Tanjiro vino a visitarla, desea hablar con usted".

No hubo respuesta, Aoi se aguantó las ganas de gritarle y entrar de golpe a su cuarto… hasta que escucho sus ronquidos. Ah… cierto, olvido mencionar que su maestra también roncaba.

_Gran mujer la que escogiste para casarte, Tanjiro._

"Shinobu sama ahora no se encuentra disponible, lo siento"-informo una vez regreso al cuarto.  
"Oh… cuando lo estará?"-pregunto sonriente.

_No importa, eso no importa!_

"No lo sé, quizá sea mejor que vuelvas a visitarla mañana…"-explico, furiosa en el interior, celosa.

Tanjiro dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada, como si pensara profundamente por unos segundos.

"Hay algún problema si me quedo a esperarla?"-volvió a preguntar con su sonrisa de siempre.

_Dile que sí, dile que se vaya!_

"No, no hay ningún problema…"-le sonrió cálidamente, esta vez… lo hizo honestamente.

Y entonces, Tanjiro se pasó el resto de la tarde en el estado de las mariposas, hablando animadamente con Aoi y las trillizas, el tema de conversación era Nezuko y su próxima ceremonia de boda.

Era… como si fueran una familia. Por lo menos, así es como lo sintió Aoi, quien no pudo negarse a que Tanjiro le ayudara en la cocina.

Todo fue cálido, se sentía correcto, esa ira infinita que tenía dentro no se atrevió a salir estando Tanjiro cerca. Era la manera más eficiente de contrarrestar lo que parecía que todas las chicas que Vivian aquí tenían… ira.

Y este chico solo con estar aquí apaciguaba esa furia.

Aoi odio enamorarse más del pelirrojo esa tarde, porque sobre todos esos números momentos rosas… Aoi sintió ser la única que parecía amar en la habitación.

**Horas después, en la cocina.**

Ella lavaba, el secaba, que escenario más cliché…

"Está bien que pregunte por que viniste a visitar a Shinobu sama?"-soltó Aoi de la nada, dos minutos de llenarse de valor fue suficiente para soltar la pregunta.  
"A-ah… no es mi algo importante. No creo que te interese…"-rio nervioso.  
"Por supuesto que me interesa!"-se cruzó de brazos, dejando de lavar para verle con gesto _ofendido_-"Tu eres mi amigo y Shinobu mi maestra, porque no estaría interesada?".  
"Bueno… la verdad es que es algo v-vergonzoso decirlo…"-el siguió secando, parcialmente tranquilo.  
"Que? No me digas que vas a pedirle su bendición para casarte con Kanao, o si?"-le miro juguetona.  
"Ah…"-fue como un dejavu para el-"…pues no te e-equivocaste en algo"-rio nervioso.  
"Asi que si viniste a pedirle la mano a alguien… pero no es Kanao"-le paso el ultimo plato.  
"Si…"-Tanjiro suspiro, calmándose a lado suyo, tomándose su tiempo para secar el ultimo plato con una sonrisa.

…_al diablo._

Para cuando Tanjiro dejo el ultimo plato con el resto, Aoi ya hacía en frente suyo, con casi nada de espacio entre ellos… mirándole desde abajo con un gesto que nunca antes la había visto hacer.

Y entonces volvió a sentir esa dulce fragancia tan característica de Shinobu… pero en Aoi.

"…soy yo…?"-pregunto con miedo, mejillas rojas, ojos temblorosos y brillantes… se veía hermosa y tierna-"Tanjiro…?".

**(Hunter x Hunter Ending 5 – Hyori Ittai)**

Sus manos las puso en su pecho, lenta y gentilmente hasta que estrujo un poco sus ropas a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos, como si se preparase a llorar, no sabía si de felicidad o tristeza. Había otra fragancia en la cocina que lo confundía…

"Porque quiero ser yo… Tanjiro…".

El cortejo a una mariposa… equivocada.

**(Rolen esos créditos)**

**Asa o musabori yoru o hakidashi!  
Ikan to suru waga saga!  
Wakitatsu kono kanjo wa…  
Shiro ka kuro ka.**

**Gracias por los que apoyan este fic (en serio) en verdad lo quiero terminar, aunque no parezca gustarle a la mayoría de mis seguidores, me gusta mucho como lo estoy escribiendo. Estoy forzándome a tener el habito de primero tener mínimo 3 episodios listos antes de publicar el fic, ahora mismo ya tengo escrito todo hasta el episodio 5, así que apenas vea que un capitulo llegue a los diez reviews por sí solo, inmediatamente actualizare el siguiente episodio, esperare, sere paciente.**

**Pdta: No, no es harem, Tanjiro no va a terminar con todas, para nada.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-evolvelove.**


	4. Una flor unica

"…asi que lo rechazo".  
"Si… Zenitsu me dijo que ni siquiera lo pensó cinco minutos. Dijo que no sentía lo mismo después de todo lo que le dijo, dos veces"-Nezuko bajo la mirada, triste.  
"…ya veo".

Kanao miro a su vaso de té, una rabia increíble arañándole todo su interior y pidiéndole salir aquí y ahora. Su pequeño vaso de té se agrieto un poco, la fuerza con la que lo estaba sosteniendo estaba fuera de su control…

…y es que ella era la única flor que odiaba a las mariposas.

**Capitulo cuatro: Una flor única.**

Cada uno tenía de forma diferente su corazón, la mayoría descubría su forma por su propia cuenta, ya sea mediante experiencias, relatos, acciones… pero Kanao, Kanao era especial.

Ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno, no lo supo hasta que ese chico pelirrojo le tomo de las manos, la miro a los ojos y le ofreció verdadera amistad. Verdadero cariño…

"…estas enojada?".

Lentamente giro a ver a su amigo, ya estaba esperando el momento en que se daría cuenta, el perfume que se puso en la mañana, lamentablemente, no era para siempre. Por unos segundos pensó en si podría conseguir un perfume así, o cualquier otra cosa que disfrace u oculte su aroma.

"Si… contigo"-dijo luego de suspirar, relajándose a su lado, moviendo sus piernas como si se balanceara en un columpio.

Era increíble lo cercanos que se habían vuelto, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a comportarse de esta manera junto a una persona. Siempre pensó que su verdadera yo moriría con ella, pero…

"Y-y se podría saber que hice ahora?"-pregunto Tanjiro, inclinándose para mirarla mejor.  
"No, es un secreto"-le sonrió, dándose una vuelta en la rama del árbol y mirando a la luna boca abajo.  
"E-entiendo…"-Tanjiro decidió no seguir preguntando.  
"Como te fue con Shinobu sama?"-le toco preguntar a ella.  
"Pues… diría que bien? Acepto lo que le dije, asi que supongo que está bien"-también se colgó de la rama.  
"Pero…?".  
"Pero aun no note algún cambio en ella, no puedo olfatearla…"-se quejó como un niño-"…es por ese perfume, todo esto me será el doble de difícil por no poder captar su aroma".

Kanao rio genuinamente, empujándolo un poco del hombro y haciéndolo desequilibrar.

"Ahora ya sabes cómo se siente ser una persona normal!"-dijo divertida-"Tendras que lidiar con esto como cualquier otra persona enamorada".  
"Supongo…"-lentamente recobro su equilibrio-"…tú ya lo habías vivido, Kanao?"-pregunto inocente, molestándola un poco con gesto.  
"Uhm… puede ser"-puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y cerro sus ojos, provocándolo-"…quien sabe".  
"Woh! Entonces si lo viviste!"-Tanjiro se emocionó y se le acercó un poco-"Es alguien que conozco? Inosuke tal vez?".  
"No! Como se te ocurre?!"-le reprendió, sintiéndose un poco insultada-"Que acaso me ves tan desesperada?"-volvió a empujarle, esta vez más fuerte.  
"Lo siento! No se me ocurrió otro nombre"-rio.

_._En medio de su jugueteo, de su sueño hecho realidad… Kanao pensó.

_Porque esto no se puede quedar así para siempre?_

Haría todo lo posible para que Tanjiro no se casara con Shinobu, pero…

_Haría lo que sea por vivir esto por siempre…_

Tanjiro cayó del árbol abruptamente, golpeándose la cabeza pero levantándose como si nada, Kanao lentamente bajo a su manera, con estilo y gracia… mientras lo hacía recordó lo que hablo con Nezuko.

Recordó sus palabras.

**El pacto de una flor y una hermana.**

Lentamente y con sus ojos muertos vio como Nezuko dejo su te en la mesilla, esperando que dijera algo con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo en el estado de las mariposas.

"Que piensas que deberíamos hacer, Kanao…?"-Kanao frunció un poco el ceño, confundida.  
"Como que… que deberíamos hacer?".  
"Tú eres su mejor amiga, yo soy su hermana, las dos lo queremos mucho, no es así?".  
"Si...?"-continuo embobada.  
"Tanjiro probablemente busque consejo en más de sus amigos o incluso conocidos"-Nezuko bajo un poco la mirada-"El también pensara por sí mismo maneras de llegar al corazón de Shinobu san… y convertirla en su esposa".

Esta vez dejo salir un poco, su cara se arrugo y sus dientes se dejaron ver, rechinándose entre ellos.

"Pero yo aún creo que mi hermano…"-Nezuko apretó sus puños-"…fallara".

Kanao hablando su gesto, visualizando la imagen del pelirrojo derrotado, melancólico por el corazón roto.

"A pesar de que Tanjiro se enoje conmigo al enterarse de esto, porque estoy segura lo hará…"-Nezuko levanto la mirada, viendo determinada a Kanao-"…quiero hacerte una propuesta".

El pilar de la flor volvió a entrar en confusión, pero ahora sentía que por solo tener el nombre de Tanjiro en medio… podría entenderlo todo.

"Que propuesta…?".

**Devuelta el presente.**

En lo caminaban lado a lado, Kanao miro por el rabillo de sus ojos al pelirrojo, quien sonreía levemente con la mirada bien puesta sobre el camino.

_Quiero que enamorares a mi hermano…_

"Tanjiro…"-le llamo, parándose en seco y bajando la mirada.  
"Si…?"-el mencionado se detuvo para verle algo confundido.

…_y te le confieses… en caso de que Shinobu vuelva a rechazarlo. Así podrás sanar su corazón… y casarte con él._

"Quieres ir al festival de primavera conmigo?".

Tanjiro le vio sorprendido, no esperando para nada que Kanao le preguntara algo que…

"…para eso no falta mucho todavía?"-le dio una mirada monótona. Kanao frunció el ceño y le miro un poco molesta.  
"Quieres o no?".  
"S-seguro pero…"-Shinobu apareció en su mente.

…pero la Kanao que ahora tenía enfrente, quien se veía realmente molesta por su respuesta…

"…olvídalo"-Sonrió otra vez-"Seguro, iré contigo al festival".

Kanao sintió su pecho dar un pequeño brinco, sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas.

"Gracias, esperare el día con ganas"-devolvió el gesto-"Adiós!"-se despidió antes de desaparecer, saltando de árbol en árbol de vuelta a casa.

Tanjiro le vio irse, dejando salir un suspiro antes de seguir su camino.

_Está bien… ya encontrare una manera en la que pueda pasarla con Kanao y Shinobu._

Tanjiro arrugo un poco su cara, recordando lo de hace poco, lo que paso en la cocina del estado de las mariposas… y lo que Aoi le había hecho sentir.

**Horas atrás.**

"…Aoi…"-Tanjiro trago saliva, la tenía muy cerca, ese olor… ese olor lo ponía loco, estúpido.

Ese no podía ser su olor, solo había una mujer que tenía ese olor... esta no era esa mariposa.

Su aroma la hizo verla de otra manera, fue como si Shinobu estuviera en su lugar, con sus manos en su pecho, mirándole con… deseo.

"Yo…"-relajo sus músculos, se dejó llevar.

Lo vio todo en cámara lenta, sus labios abrirse levemente, sus manos subir a sus mejillas… sus ojos cerrarse. Aoi le dio un cálido beso, su primer beso, Tanjiro lentamente sintió su cerebro nublarse, su razón y objetivo perderse.

Asi que el rodeo con sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos y respirando toda la fragancia dulce que podía… imaginándose a Shinobu. Pequeña igual que Aoi, no le fue muy difícil tener una imagen mental mientras devolvía el beso.

Sintió como Aoi profundizaba el beso desesperada, capto una nueva fragancia… una triste. La escucho gemir en su boca y entonces pudo reaccionar, Tanjiro dejo de presionarla contra él, se alejó de un salto y se le quedo mirando rojo como a un tomate.

La fuerza con la que dio el salto hizo que Aoi cayera y terminara apoyada en el refrigerador, igual de roja y con su respiración agitada.

Aun tenia vivo su sabor en la boca… pero su fragancia se mantenía igual que la de Shinobu.

"…y-yo…!"-soltó avergonzado, apenado de sí mismo-"N-no fue mi intención! Lo siento m-mucho Aoi san!".

La joven lentamente dejo que su respiración se estabilizara, bajando la mirada cuando estuvo lista para hablar.

"…supongo que no soy yo, verdad Tanjiro kun?"-dijo en voz baja, mirándole con una sonrisa derrotada.

Tanjiro no tuvo palabras, tampoco tenía idea alguna de que hacer después de lo que acababa de pasar. No había esperado que algo así pasara, no en un millón de años, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada, apenado…

"Es…"-Aoi exhalo pesadamente, su voz se rompió mientras lo hizo-"…m-muy frustrante sabes…?".

Tanjiro levanto la mirada, pero aun no dijo nada.

"Yo nunca pensé llegar siquiera a enamorarme…"-se apoyó en sus rodillas-"...por qué tenías que aparecer y decirme esas cosas… T-tanjiro?"-le miro lagrimeante, más su sonrisa aún se mantenía.

Su cuerpo se movió por impulso, agachándose para abrazarla y reconfortarla, era lo único que Tanjiro pensaba podía hacer por ella… por que no creía poder forzarse a enamorarse de ella aquí y ahora.

Era imposible…

Y en los brazos del chico que amaba, Aoi sintió esa ira infinita dentro de ella ser lavada, una catarsis que estaba segura… era lo mejor para ella.

**Presente, Tanjiro.**

Era imposible pensó en ese momento…

"…entonces por qué…?"-se sintió atormentado, su rostro no paraba de tensarse.

_Por qué ahora dudaba?_

**Al mismo tiempo, en el estado de las mariposas.**

Shinobu ya hacía en lo más alto de su casa, reflexionando, pensando en lo que estaría a punto de hacer.

_Está bien o mal? Es lo mejor o no? Debería siquiera entrometerse en ello?_

"…que… hago?"-volvió a sentirse perdida, sin respuestas.

Odiaba sentirse así, desde que su hermana se fue, ella siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, nunca dudaba y jamás se retractaba… tenía toda la confidencia del mundo en sí misma.

Pero…

Desde que Tanjiro se le propuso esa tarde, Shinobu sentía que había perdido poder, no se sentía capaz, ya las cosas no eran tan simples… por qué?

_Por qué los viste besarse?_

Su rostro se puso rojo y sus hombros se tensaron, Shinobu juro que una nube de vapor salió de ella cuando revivió ese vergonzoso momento.

_Desde cuando estas cosas pasan en mi casa?!_

Ella solo se había levantado somnolienta a por un vaso de agua, nunca en su vida espero que dos adolescentes estén dándose de besos en su cocina! Como siquiera pudo imaginar algo así?!

Inhalo y exhalo por la boca, haciéndose un poco de aire mientras intentaba sacarse los sonidos y la imagen de su cabeza. Por más que sea mayor… Shinobu no tenía ni idea del amor, nunca lo experimento de una manera romántica.

Nunca pensó que algo así sería tan vergonzoso de contemplar!

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo esto era lo fácil que Tanjiro se le había acercado después, sin una pisca de vergüenza o nervios, mientras que ella era un tomate echando vapor en los corredores.

No me voy a rendir! Por favor, déjeme seguir intentando!

Había necesidad de que lo haya hecho con una reverencia? En esos momentos Shinobu ni siquiera escucho bien sus palabras, solo acepto todo lo que le dijo con tal de que se fuera y le dejara enfrías su cuerpo con ese vaso de agua que estaba buscando.

"…como sea"-se jalo los cabellos para atrás, limpiándose el sudor de su rostro-"Hay cosas mas importantes que hacer"-se levantó determinada.

El viento soplaba detrás de ella, sus ropas y cabello se movían de tal forma que se veía como una heroína, Shinobu se había puesto seria…

_No, no no no no no..._

Se dijo repetidas veces mientras caminaba rápidamente de vuelta a su habitación, dispuesta a encerrarse hasta mañana y olvidar lo que paso y lo que pensaba hablar con Aoi. No podía simplemente entrar a su cuarto, mirarle con determinación y tener… una incómoda charla de madre a hija?

_No, definitivamente no. No… no!_

"Maestra?"-la voz de Kanao le hizo dar un respingo, congelándose en su lugar y sudando frio.  
"K-kanao!"-lentamente volteo a verle, sonriente como siempre-"Sucede algo?".  
"Yo…"-Kanao bajo la mirada.

Pensó si contarle o no, dejarle saber todo lo que pensaba al respecto, ya había abierto la boca, tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua… sabia como decírselo, la manera perfecta de expresarle todo su…!

Kanao volvió a mirarla, su gesto no cambio, se mantenía sereno, más en su interior no dejaba de luchar contra su ira.

_Díselo!_

Apretó sus puños, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, el veneno de la ira agarrando más terreno…

_Grítale! Dile lo mucho que la-_

Entonces recordó, Kanao encontró una diminuta luz en toda su furia, una en la que estaba ella, su maestra… Kanae.

"…quería saber si mañana estaría libre? Podríamos bajar a la ciudad, pasear o visitar a Nezuko o Kanroji san"-dijo calmada, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Shinobu la vio un poco sorprendida, el aire que estaba percibiendo de ella no era uno que parecía muy contento… juro que se estaba viendo al espejo. Solo que peor.

"…seguro, mañana tengo todo el día libre. Es viernes, después de todo"-devolvió el gesto.  
"Si… gracias maestra"-hizo una reverencia-"Buenas noches"-se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, del lado contrario a ella.

Shinobu sintió que algo no andaba bien, era solo una corazonada… pero aunque lo fuera, Kanao lo valió, valía lo que sea.

"Kanao!"-le llamo, la mencionada se giró lentamente-"…te enteraste… de lo de Tanjiro y yo?".

Una vena sobresalió en su frente, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha que de costumbre, Kanao en verdad sentía unas ganas terribles de tomar a su maestra de los hombros y ensartarle un fuerte puñetazo.

"Que hay de enterarse? Si no pasó nada… verdad?"-le sonrió inocentemente.

Shinobu noto el cambio de atmosfera, trago saliva e incluso dudo si sentía segura… así que simplemente sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

"Si… no pasó nada. Buenas noches"-también se dio media vuelta, siguiendo su propio camino.

**(Hunter x Hunter Ending 5 – Hyori Ittai)**

_No voy a dejar… _Kanao frunció el ceño, determinada mientras caminaba por los pasillos…_que dos sean los que terminen con el corazón roto._

Shinobu dejo de caminar, volteándose a ver por donde Kanao se había ido, preocupada de lo que acababa de sentir de ella. Una gota de sudor bajo por su rostro hasta su quijada.

Sintió como si hubiera estado lista para cortarle el cuello…

**(Rolen esos créditos)**

**Asa o musabori yoru o hakidashi!  
Ikan to suru waga saga!  
Wakitatsu kono kanjo wa…  
Shiro ka kuro ka.**

**Pues no obtuve la cantidad que quería de reviews, pero los favs y follows lo valen, así que aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio. Ayer mismo ya me llego la idea de como terminar el fic, ahora mismo ya tengo escrito hasta el episodio 8… hare una última reflexión publicado ese episodio. De ahí decidiré si seguir o no, mucho dependerá del apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-evolvelove.**


	5. Mas deseos del corazon

El aire hoy estaba mas tenso que de costumbre en la cocina.

Mientras desayunaban, tres de las seis chicas en la mesa ya hacían en un sepulcral silencio que nunca antes se había vivido en el estado de las mariposas. Shinobu, Kanao y Aoi, las mayores de la casa… cada una representando el nivel de nervios que había.

Aoi estaba sudando, temblorosamente bebiendo de su taza de té con un gesto que apenas podía mantener. Shinobu, quien aún recordaba lo que paso ayer en la noche en esta misma cocina, no pudo evitar dejar ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas, avergonzada.

Kanao… Kanao estaba perfecta, fresca y sin nada que le estuviera molestando.

Además claro de la presencia de su maestra, que le irritaba y enfurecía a niveles exuberantes. Pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando, recordar que fue ella y su hermana la que la sacaron de su antigua vida era algo que nunca dejaría de agradecer.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía respecto a sus sentimientos más personales. Nada.

**Capitulo cinco: Mas deseos del corazón.**

Zenitsu amaba estar comprometido, era su más grande orgullo después de heredar la casa de su maestro, el titulo de pilar le valía poco o nada cuando se tenía a la mujer de tus sueños alado. Viviendo juntos en paz y a solo unas cuantas semanas de estar oficialmente casados…

…por qué debía irse todo eso al caño por una tonta y ñoña reunión!?

"P-pero es viernes…!"-le lloro dramáticamente, tirándole de su vestido mientras ella limpiaba y ordenaba-"Los viernes siempre tenemos una cita…!".

Nezuko frunció el ceño con gesto monótono, ya acostumbrada a los berrinches de su prometido por estar viviendo con él un buen tiempo.

"Podemos tener más citas las próximas semanas, porque te molesta tanto?"-Nezuko siguió limpiando.  
"Por qué esta iba a ser nuestra cita número cinco! Cinco…!"-señalo con sus dedos-"Además con los preparativos de la boda no tendremos tiempo para más citas!".

La joven siguió barriendo monótona, un poco molesta por la actitud infantil de su futuro esposo.

"Si no me ayudas a limpiar no habrá nunca más una cita"-amenazo la pelinegra.  
"Iré ahora mismo a buscar otra escoba"-dijo Zenitsu antes de salir disparado por los pasillos. Dejándola sola.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Nezuko empezó a pensar en lo que sería de esta tarde, una pequeña reunión de amigos. Un momento perfecto para reír, charlar… seducir.

El pequeño canto del gorrión de Zenitsu la devolvió a sus sentidos, su brazo lo levanto indicándole al ave que se parara sobre ella.

"Mándale este mensaje a mi hermano"-le dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a hablar.

**Con Tanjiro.**

Meditaba, eso era lo que más hacía en su entrenamiento últimamente, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil, su progreso era enorme… pero triste.

En su infinita paz, los rostros de sus maestros aparecían repetidas veces en su cabeza, algunos le hablaban otros solo se le quedaban mirando. Luego de ellos venia su familia, todos siempre bien apegados al otro, su padre le decía algunas palabras… luego volvía a respirar.

Dejo de usar la respiración continua, todo su cuerpo estaba fatigado, llevaba mucho tiempo en esta posición, las aves que se habían sentado en el para descansar salieron volando cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

"...otra vez"-se dijo con una sonrisa.

Cada que terminaba de meditar tenía sus ojos derramando lágrimas, no sabía desde cuándo, pero si sabía el por qué. No se sentía triste, solo confundido, no entendía como le era posible llorar estando en tan profundo estado de meditación.

Su mano paso de sus mejillas mojadas a la marca en su frente, cada vez más grande y detallada, Tanjiro trago saliva y se dejó caer al piso. Esperando paciente a que su marca desapareciera, no podía andar con su cuerpo a tal nivel de temperatura así como así.

"Eh…?"-sintió un gorrión pararse sobre su pecho-"El mensajero de Zenitsu…?"-le miro curioso.

**Tres hermanas.**

Hacía mucho que no salían todas juntas, era normal que llamasen la atención al ser un grupo de seis… y ser atractivas? Según las veces en las que alguien se les había acercado a halagarles, esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Shinobu.

_Había olvidado que esto solía pasar…_

Algo similar solía ocurrir cuando ella y su hermana mayor iban a un pueblo, solo que en esos días ella no les daba ni una oportunidad a aquellos que buscaban una cita, una noche, o matrimonio. Todos siempre se iban asustados de la hostilidad que mostraba.

.Una vaga imagen del pelirrojo paso por su mente unos segundos…

"Maestra"-le llamo Kanao-"Nezuko nos acaba de invitar a su casa para una pequeña fiesta, que debo responderle?"-informo con el gorrión de Zenitsu en su brazo.  
"Hm…"-Shinobu pensó unos segundos-"…supongo que podemos ir unas horas, las niñas deben dormir temprano después de todo"-miro a las trillizas, quienes hicieron un puchero.  
"S-si desea…!"-Aoi alzo la voz-"Si lo desea, puedo llevar a las niñas devuelta a casa, así no tendrá de que preocuparse…"-sugirió Aoi.

Shinobu la miro algo sorprendida, pero rápidamente pensó en que solo pensaba lo mejor para las niñas… aunque no era cierto.

Ya que Kanao y Aoi sabían algo que ella no.

**Anoche, cuarto de Aoi.**

Kanao estaba en shock, había quedado petrificada al escuchar todo lo que Aoi le había dicho, los celos le apuñalaban varias veces en todo el cuerpo, haciéndole sentir incomoda.

"…se besaron"-dijo sin poder creerlo. Aoi asintió con el rostro rojo-"En la boca? Un beso de verdad?".  
"S-si…"-Aoi bajo la mirada avergonzada.  
"Por qué?"-se sintió increíblemente confundida, Tanjiro nunca le dijo que sentía algo por Aoi, _nunca_.  
"P-pues… no lo pensé mucho en esos momentos. Estaba enojada, triste y sentía que sería mi única oportunidad para decirle lo que siento…"-confeso.  
"Pero si a él no le gustas"-dijo secamente, golpeando sentimentalmente a su hermana-"No le gustas para nada"-siguió, Aoi se sintió pequeña.  
"…ya entendí. El también me lo dijo"-hablo más calmada, pero algo molesta.  
"Entonces por qué?"-siguió cuestionándose el porqué, inmersa en encontrar la respuesta.  
"No lo sé! S-supongo que... también se dejó llevar o… solo le gusto"-sonrió un poco, sonrojada…y orgullosa?  
"No, imposible"-volvió a decir Kanao, negando la idea-"Creo que fue más por pena, tendría más sentido"-sonrió orgullosa de su conclusión.  
"…ok. Supongamos que fue por eso…"-decidió no seguir más rebuscando la razón-"…entonces qué sigue?".

Kanao bajo un poco la mirada, aun celosa y… enojada! Tanjiro no le conto nada al respecto cuando estaban afuera! No se supone que eran amigos!?

…_tranquila, después veré eso._

"No lo sé, como te sientes?"-pregunto Kanao.  
"Mucho, mucho mejor…"-suspiro y se relajó en su sitio-"…siento que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado".  
"N-no te sientes mal…?".  
"Por supuesto que me siento mal!"-Aoi frunció el ceño-"Me acaban de rechazar el chico que me gusta, obvio me siento mal"-se sintió algo insultada.  
"Lo siento… es que, no tevés tan tocada por ello"-agrego Kanao.  
"Se sobrellevarlo, no es la primera vez que pierdo algo importante…"-recordó a Kanae.  
"Ya veo…"-Kanao bajo la mirada, insegura de si podría soportarlo también como Aoi.  
"Kanao?"-la mencionada le miro sutilmente-"Tu qué piensas hacer ahora?".

Kanao trago saliva, después de escuchar lo que le dijo su hermana… no sabía si aun quería continuar con esto. Tenía miedo…

_Pero si Tanjiro y Aoi ya habían soportado un rechazo… si quería mantenerse en el juego… debía hacerlo!_

"Voy a seguir…"-dijo insegura-"…t-tengo que, debo intentarlo…!"-se llenó de determinación.

Aoi sonrió orgullosa y conmovida, llena de esperanza, y es que no todas las chicas de esta casa estaban destinadas a fallar en el amor. Kanao podía, estaba segura que lo haría.

"Bien…"-Aoi inflo su pecho-"…entonces déjame ayudarte!".

**Dos hermanas.**

"Nos vemos, Shinobu sama, Kanao!"-Aoi se despidió a lo lejos, las trillizas detrás suyo, despidiéndose de igual forma.

Kanao le mando una mirada de agradecimiento a su hermana, sentía como si el peso en sus hombros se hubiera hecho el triple de grande. Nezuko y Aoi… las dos habían puesto sus esperanzas en ella.

Ahora el resto quedaba en sus manos, esta fiesta sería el primer paso para salir de ese círculo de amistad en que estaba con Tanjiro!

"Bueno, vamos?"-Shinobu señalo el camino, tranquila y con su sonrisa de siempre.  
"Si!"-contesto Kanao, el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados, tan determinada que Shinobu dejo que ella fuera adelante, sorprendida de su inesperada determinación.

_Voy a hacerlo! No voy a fallar! Esta noche misma voy a-_

**Una hora después.**

"Donde mierda esta Tanjiro!?".

Kanao ya hacia parada en su lugar, tambaleante y con una botella de sake en su mano, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Esto era el resultado de haberse comido varios chocolates de alcohol sin haber preguntado antes…

Bueno, si había preguntado, solo que ni Nezuko ni ella sabía que Zenitsu los había comprado intencionalmente con alcohol. No es que se haya equivocado.

"Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?! Pensabas embriagarme acaso!?"-le reprimió Nezuko fuera del cuarto, genuinamente furiosa.  
"P-por supuesto que no! Se supone que lo comeríamos juntos! Los había comprado una semana antes y era una sorpresa para nuestra cita número cinco!"-le aseguro el rubio-"Me costaron mucho dinero… y ahora Kanao se los ha comido t-todos…"-dijo entre lágrimas, genuinamente deprimido.  
"Que se supone que hagamos ahora…?!"-Nezuko vio horrorizada como Kanao se tomaba ella sola una botella entera.

_Como va a acercarse a mi hermano así!? _

Y las cosas solo empeoraban, ya que no muy lejos de donde Kanao estaba bebiendo, Tanjiro y Shinobu charlaban animadamente, casi incluso podía ver el fondo rosa y las flores.

_Es una broma!?_ Pensó horrorizada.

**Al mismo tiempo, con Tanjiro y Shinobu.**

"Ya veo… supongo que son las ventajas de la respiración de fuego"-rio Shinobu, bebiendo de su vaso-"Ojala pudieras enseñarle algunos de esos trucos a Kanao…"-vio apenada a la pelinegra, quien seguía bebiendo junto a Kanroji y Yushiro.  
"Dudo que aunque le enseñe vaya a cambiar algo"-rio, sutilmente acercándose mas a ella, cerrando el espacio.

Esto, sin embargo, no fue pasado por alto por la mayor.

"…Tanjiro kun"-dijo casi en un susurro-"Estas tratando de seducirme…?"-le dio una mirada, una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo trago saliva, su aroma entro en sus fosas nasales, bailando con sus sentidos y volviéndolo estúpido… enamorado. Pero el poco alcohol que sentía en su cabeza le dio confianza.

"Está funcionando…?"-puso su mano sobre la suya, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y hablándole igual de bajo que ella.

Shinobu entrecerró sus ojos, provocándole con su mirada y dejando que su mano tocara la suya… pero no por mucho tiempo.

"No"-se levantó de repente-"Lo siento, no eres el primero que lo intenta"-camino de vuelta a la mesa, dejándolo más tonto de lo que estaba.

_Pero si el primero que más lejos llego… bueno, porque yo así lo quise._

No se dio cuenta el momento en que se encontraron tan apartados del resto, debía reconocerlo, Tanjiro hizo un buen movimiento. Sentía como si siempre hubieran sentados ahí.

…_no estaba mal. _

**Con Tanjiro.**

Ahí iba su oportunidad de la noche, había llegado bastante lejos para tener su corazón a mil por hora y su cuerpo temblándole de los nervios… pero con solo verla a la lejos, riéndose con sus mejillas rojas y pasándola bien…

Tanjiro solo la vio a ella, lentamente borrando a los demás, solo ella… fue un grave error. Porque esos segundos en que estuvo distraído, en los que se dejó llevar, su respiración continua se fue, y con ella su habilidad de quemar el alcohol en su cuerpo.

**Cinco minutos después.**

"Ah… de verdad que hace calor".

Era increíble lo rápido que habían escalado las cosas, lo que se supone sería una "pequeña" fiesta, ahora era una ruidosa y caótica. Con Tanjiro sin nada cubriendo su torso y pidiéndole a todos que beban con él, con Kanao aun gritando donde mierda estaba Tanjiro… incluso Shinobu había empezado a tambalearse en su sitio, soltando palabras incompletas o sin sentido cuando terminaba de beber un vaso.

Los únicos que parecían aun no perder la cordura eran Kanroji y Yushiro, la primera porque comía más que bebía, y el segundo porque no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol. Según el por qué sabia horrible.

Nezuko no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse alado de Zenitsu y beber con él, ya rindiéndose con respecto a todo lo que había planeado con Kanao antes…

"Supongo que esto también está bien…"-dijo luego de beber de su vaso, abrazada del hombro por Zenitsu.  
"Tenías algo planeado, verdad?"-le sonrió el rubio.  
"…tal vez"-escondió su sonrisa.  
"Bueno, siempre y cuando no te sobrepases, creo que está bien, eres su hermana después de todo"-Zenitsu también bebió.  
"Vas a decirle?"-pregunto curiosa, mirándolo a los ojos.  
"Nah, el solo lo descubrirá, estoy seguro…"-soltó una risa.

Nezuko se apoyó más en su prometido, preguntándose con una sonrisa si las cosas seguirían así luego de que su hermano se case con quien sea que termine siendo su esposa… nada estaba dicho todavía.

Solo esperaba, de todo corazón… que al final todo salga bien para su hermano. Quería que encontrara su felicidad, y si para el eso era casarse con Shinobu… pues lo aceptaría más que contenta.

**(Hunter x Hunter Ending 5 – Hyori Ittai)**

_Pero si hay una manera más rápida y segura… _

Su mirada paso a Kanao, quien cómicamente se apoyó en el pelirrojo y se puso a dormir sonoramente, babeando y todo. Tanjiro no se quejó ni nada, en vez de eso, acomodo su cuerpo para su amiga, sosteniéndola y asegurándose de que no cayera.

…_no dudaría en escogerla a ella._

**(Rolen esos créditos)  
Asa o musabori yoru o hakidashi!  
Ikan to suru waga saga!  
Wakitatsu kono kanjo wa…  
Shiro ka kuro ka.**

**Ya ha este punto solo espero que les haya entretenido.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-evolvelove.**


	6. En menos de una semana

Mientras que los niños jugaban detrás, ellos ya hacían observando los cerezos en el jardín, ella estaba con el cabello suelto, una imagen rara dado que siempre llevaba el mismo peinado. No tardo en decírselo, sabía que le gustaban los halagos.

Su mano la puso sobre la de ella, infinitamente más suave y delicada… la noto ruborizarse y ponerse tímida. Pensó que no había visto mujer más hermosa en el mundo.

Quería casarse con ella… quería que ella fuera su esposa.

**Capitulo seis: En menos de una semana.**

"Estuvo delicioso…!"-Kanroji soltó un suspiro de satisfacción-"Ahora si puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, Tanjiro".

La pelirosa se sentó a su lado, estirándose y cerrando los ojos con sueño, sonriente mientras respiraba el aire limpio de su jardín. Tanjiro bajo un poco la mirada, recordando todo lo que paso esta última semana.

"Por dónde empezar…"-suspiro.

**Las formas de cortejo del girasol.**

Empezó con lo clásico pero seguro, flores raras pero hermosas que no se encontraban en cualquier parte, le trajo muchas, de varios colores y con muy buen aroma. Tanjiro se le presento con esa canasta con su mejor sonrisa, alcanzándole una flor morada con una mano, esperando su respuesta.

"Gracias, son muy bonitas!"-fue lo único que obtuvo-"Si quieres puedes quedarte a comer, como una forma de agradecimiento por todo esto"-le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

No pudo saber su verdadera reacción, el perfume que tenía puesto no le dejaba, el ya sabía que esa sonrisa era una máscara, si quería saber lo que pensaba de él… debía hacerlo de tal forma que no pueda esconderlo en el exterior.

"En verdad es muy bonita… donde las conseguiste?"-pregunto Kanao, viendo detenidamente una flor que el guardo para ella.  
"Cerca de mi casa, solo crece en ciertas partes de la montaña"-le regalo otra-"Eran las que más le gustaban a mi madre"-sonrió melancólico.  
"…son hermosas"-Kanao se tragó su odio-"Estoy segura que Shinobu sama perdió al menos un poco de su calma, algo tuvo que sentir".  
"En serio?"-se sintió un poco más animado.  
"No creo que haya una chica que no pueda sentir algo por esto"-sostuvo la flor con delicadeza, conmovida.

Shinobu los escucho y vio en las sombras del corredor, su gesto muerto pero su mano tocando su pecho, como si intentara calmar algo... enojada.

**Presente.**

"Ah…! Esas hermosas flores violeta? Dices que no hubo reacción alguna de ella!?"-exclamo Kanroji sin creérselo.  
"Si… por lo menos, no que yo haya notado".  
"Eh… Shinobu en verdad te la está poniendo difícil".  
"Quieres seguir escuchando? Te ves algo cansada"-le sonrió cálidamente.  
"Si! Me gusta como lo cuentas"-soltó una risilla.  
"Intento hacerlo como mi padre, gracias"-tomo aire… recordando su siguiente intento por moverle el corazón.

**Una cita.**

Desde que conoció este lugar, Tanjiro siempre pensó que sería perfecta para una cita. Bueno, no era exactamente una cita, sino un paseo amistoso… pero el ambiente lo convertiría en uno que pareciera una cita.

"Cuanto más voy a tener que estar vendada, Tanjiro kun?"-pregunto Shinobu, caminando con una venda en sus ojos detrás del pelirrojo.  
"S-solo unos cuantos pasos más…"-bajo la mirada, viendo su mano sobre la de ella, guiándola con toda confianza. Llevaban cierto tiempo ya así… noto que a ella le sudaba la mano.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

"Ok…"-inhalo todo el aire que pudo-"…ya voy a quitarte las vendas"-se le acerco lentamente.  
"Ok, solo no intentes algo gracioso"-dijo con tono melodioso… pero serio.  
"No lo hare…"-se llenó de confianza, delicadamente quitándole las vendas, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Hace mucho que no la tenía así de cerca… pudo notar que perdió un poco de su compostura, Tanjiro le sonrió intencionalmente al notarlo. Y es que ella era casi dos cabezas más baja que él, probablemente se haya sentido intimidada.

"Puedes dejar de verme a los ojos cuando quieras, Tanjiro kun…"-recobro su yo de siempre.  
"Lo siento…"-dio unas pasos atrás, dejándola ver todo el panorama… brillante y hermoso.

Arboles de sakura por todas partes, bailando al ritmo de la brisa del viento y rodeándolos como si ellos fueran los que los miraran. Shinobu quedo conmovida por unos segundos, sin poder hablar o moverse, quizá se hubiera quedado así por un buen tiempo de no ser porque Tanjiro se paró alado de ella.

"Es el doble de hermoso ahora que no hay peligros que puedan interrumpir esta escena"-dijo Tanjiro.  
"…si, supongo que tienes razón"-Shinobu bajo un poco la mirada, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente.

Sus ojos vieron por el rabillo al pelirrojo, quien se veía incluso más relajado que ella, dejándose completamente vulnerable alado, no mantenía su respiración continua… no hacía nada.

Una parte de ella se sintió mal al recordarse que todo esto era en vano, Tanjiro de todas maneras recibiría un no.

_Si… es lo mejor._

"Quieres comer algo?"-pregunto de repente, sacándole de su trance y obligándole a verle a los ojos-"Traje tu platillo favorito"-sonrió.  
"…y como sabes cuál es mi platillo favorito?"-se cruzó de brazos, genuinamente divertida.  
"Le pregunte a Aoi"-le devolvió el gesto.

La vaga idea de aceptar su propuesta y volverse su esposa paso por su cabeza, fue eliminada casi al segundo… pero lo importante fue que por lo menos lo pensó.

**De vuelta con Tanjiro y Kanroji.**

"…que romántico"-dijo Kanroji, realmente movida por lo que acababa de escuchar-"Estoy segura que Shinobu chan algo tuvo que sentir en ese momento".  
"Nunca lo sabré, no hizo ningún gesto nuevo y tampoco note un gran cambio en su aroma, ya sabes, el perfume"-le recordó.  
"Y que paso después? Mientras comían?".  
"Solo hablamos, acerca del paisaje, la situación actual de cada uno, la boda de Nezuko".  
"Eh… no hubo un momento especial? Nada?".  
"Hmm… eso vino después"-levanto un dedo-"De regreso, cuando la estaba acompañando a su casa".  
"Que paso…!?"-pregunto súper curiosa.  
"Me dio un beso en la mejilla"-señalo con su dedo.  
"Lo sabía! Ninguna chica lo tomaría tan a la ligera! Incluso Shinobu sintió algo!"-hablo emocionada.  
"Si… creo que si logre algo después de todo"-soltó un largo suspiro.  
"Bueno, no te detengas! Sigue contando!"-se apoyó en su hombro, bostezando y cerrando sus ojos.  
"Ok…"-la sostuvo con cuidado-"…solo no te duermas, ok?"-Kanroji respondió con un sonido positivo.

Y siguió contando.

**Entendiendo a la mariposa.**

Shinobu se sentía algo incomoda, bueno, no al punto de enojarse, últimamente parecía que siempre que estaba el aquí, su ira se disipaba. Aun así, que Tanjiro este mirándola trabajar en su estudio aun le era raro, no entendía como esto podía ayudar al pelirrojo a conquistarla, no estaba intentando hacer nada, solo estaba sentado en una silla lejana… mirándole.

"Tanjiro kun…"-le llamo-"…puedo preguntar por qué exactamente te interesa saber cómo trabajo en mi estudio?".  
"Quiero entender lo que te gusta, la medicina es lo que más te apasiona ahora, verdad?"-se apoyó en su mano, sonriente.  
"Si… supongo que si es cierto".  
"Entonces…"-se levantó de golpe-"…te importaría enseñarme?".

La mayor perdió su gesto, la proximidad, la pregunta… todo le estaba incomodando. _Incomodando…_ _incomodando?_

"Enseñarte? Que exactamente?"-le miro extrañada.  
"Lo que más te gusta de esto!"-amplio su sonrisa-"Que es lo que más te divierte de la medicina?".

_Lo que más me divierte…?_

"P-pues… supongo que…"-se quedó sin palabras, estaba nerviosa, no por su presencia… sino por ella misma. No sabía que responder-"No lo sé…".  
"Qué tal si me lees ese libro que estabas mirando antes?"-cuestiono, señalando el libro en su escritorio-"Te veías bastante entretenida leyéndolo".  
"…quieres que te lo lea?"-le miro estupefacta.  
"Si no es mucha molestia"-se sentó enfrente de ella.  
"Yo…".

Shinobu miro su libro, luego a Tanjiro… no esperaba para nada que le pidiera tal cosa. Ella solo…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelirrojo… su corazón latió un poco.

"Ok… supongo que puedo leerte un poco"-recobro su sonrisa… pero no era esa falsa mascara de siempre. Esta era verdadera, esta era su yo de verdad.

Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había dejado de actuar… todo esto se sentía correcto. Y le gustaba.

**Presente.**

Tanjiro ya hacia sin su haori, el sol empezaba a esconderse, Kanroji dormía plácidamente en su hombro, bien sostenida por él y cubierta por su haori. Kanroji era otra de sus mejores amigas, esas centenares de veces que se la encontró en el cementerio, cuando iban a visitar a sus amigos caídos… hubo una conexión en ellos.

No recordaba cómo o por que se formó exactamente… solo sabía que la quería, era buena amiga. Se había acostumbrada a tenerla a su lado, quizá incluso más que Kanao.

"Quieres que te siga contando…?"-dijo en voz baja, acariciando sus cabellos con una sonrisa.  
"…si…"-dijo dormida, sonriendo por unos segundos en lo que se acomodaba en su hombro, buscando la mejor posición posible.  
"…ya solo queda una historia más"-cerro sus ojos, un poco cansado-"No te duermas…".

Kanroji no respondió, pero Tanjiro no tuvo problema alguno, el continuo contando como le había ido esta semana.

**Recordatorios de último minuto.**

Sentada en una banca común y corriente, Shinobu se preguntaba desesperada y en pánico, _que está pasando? _En qué momento esto empezó a sentirse como una cita? Por qué había aceptado en primer lugar? Que acaso hoy no tenía planeado ir a la ciudad central y comprar… comprar qué cosa?

_Esto está mal… verdad?_

Dudaba, estaba dudando otra vez, cuando Tanjiro vino a buscarla en la mañana, preguntándole con esa brillante sonrisa si quería acompañarlo al pueblo… ella dudo. Pero no dudo de si ir o no, en esos momentos acababa de despertar, su sueño había sido largo y placentero.

Todo porque Tanjiro ayer le hizo darle clases de medicina, biología… todo.

Le fue imposible aguantar una risilla.

_Fue bastante divertido. _El pelirrojo siempre estaba preguntando algo que no entendía, inocente pero determinado a aprender, Shinobu nunca supo que enseñarle algo a otra persona, además de la espada, sería tan divertido.

_Ah… que estoy haciendo._

Había sido necesaria solo una noche para verlo como un muy buen amigo? Ya incluso tenía esa sensación de conocerle mejor que todos, de conocerlo por años y esperar ansiosa a que la próxima oportunidad de pasar el tiempo llegue ahora.

…_estoy enamorada?_

_No, no siento ninguno de los síntomas, no he experimentado nada todavía, no pienso hacerlo, estoy bien así… Tanjiro es un buen amigo. Creo que podemos dejarlo aquí, estoy feliz siendo su amiga._

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo… algo que le causo entrar en shock.

…_estoy feliz?_

Shinobu se miró a sí misma, las ropas que usaba, lo mucho que se había arreglado, lo bien que se sentía pasar una noche en el pueblo, las luces, las personas… todo era perfecto. Todo la ponía feliz.

Su voz se rompió cuando abrió la boca, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse nublosos, temblaba… todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

"Está bien"-reconoció la voz, Shinobu volteo a verlo de golpe-"Todo está bien…"-su sonrisa le derritió la máscara.

Arrugo su rostro, asustada pero aliviada, como si sintiera que era bañada por aguas cálidas… limpiándole de toda esa rabia en su interior. Liberándola.

Tanjiro la abrazo con fuerza, dejando que ella llorara en su pecho y le abrazara con el doble de fuerza, ignorando que las personas que pasaban caminando les miraran sorprendidos. Shinobu lloro todo lo contenido estos años, estrujando las ropas de su amigo, gimiendo de dolor e incluso atorándose con su propio llanto.

_Estaba feliz… estaba tan feliz…_

**Presente, ya de noche.**

Kanroji miraba al cielo estrellado, Tanjiro estaba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo. De tiempo en tiempo acariciaba su largo cabello, deteniéndose a inspeccionarlo como si de un animal raro se tratara…

"No me contaste la última historia, Tanjiro…"-dijo suavemente.

Aún quedaba un historia… apenas despierte debía contársela.

Aunque… ya habían unas cuantas personas que la habían escuchado antes que ella. Y no estaban muy lejos de la mariposa principal, la que se había enamorado de esa flor de girasol.

**Lo que significa realmente.**

Era imposible no pensar en él, había soñado con su sonrisa, escuchaba su voz en su cabeza, recordaba su calidez en su cuerpo… sus ojos, sus ojos era lo que más amaba.

_Ah… no tengo los síntomas, ninguno de ellos. Pero aun así…_

De verdad había sido suficiente solo una semana? Que paso exactamente? Tanjiro era muy bueno o ella era muy fácil… cual era la respuesta? Era en verdad amor? Como sabía si era pasajero, fraternal o romántico? Genuino o falso?

"Shinobu sama"-le llamo Aoi-"Nos llegó esta carta, es la invitación a la boda de Nezuko"-le paso la carta.

_Boda… casarse, familia. Tanjiro…_

En su pecho salto algo, un fuerte latido que juro pudo haberse visto incluso desde afuera.

**(Hunter x Hunter Ending 5 – Hyori Ittai)**

Aoi quedo perpleja al ver lo que sus ojos tenían enfrente, la boca seca y abierta, los ojos saltones...

Su maestra tenía el rostro completamente rojo, los labios contraídos y la mirada temblorosa sobre la carta. Shinobu tuvo que tragar saliva para poder siquiera pensar algo en su cabeza.

…_no, definitivamente estoy enamorada._

**(Rolen esos créditos)**

**Asa o musabori yoru o hakidashi!  
Ikan to suru waga saga!  
Wakitatsu kono kanjo wa…  
Shiro ka kuro ka.**

**Gracias por los reviews, los lei varias veces de lo emocionado que estaba haha.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-evolvelove.**


	7. La otra historia

_Había otra historia que Tanjiro no conto a Kanroji esa tarde, una que no lo tenía de protagonista a él, pero de todas formas era muy importante. Porque si es importante para solo una persona, entonces es importante para el mundo._

**Capitulo siete: La otra historia.**

Ya sentía que esto iba convirtiéndose en un hábito, cada vez venia más a cenar aquí que a su propia casa. Su maestra lo había sido todo antes, pero cada que la imaginaba robándose la calidez de su amigo para siempre, sin esfuerzo alguno ni explicación… Kanao se sentía confundida, enojada.

"Estas bien…?"-pregunto Tanjiro-"No te gusta la comida?".  
"No, solo me puse a pensar…"-sonrió.  
"Bien! Pensaba que había empeorado en mi técnica"-suspiro tranquilo-"Inosuke comía lo que sea y nunca se quejaba de lo que preparaba, por eso quería que lo probaras, es una receta de mi madre, se la enseño a Nezuko y ella a mi"-sonrió también.  
"Sabe bien, nunca probé comida cocinada a carbón"-comento.  
"Tiene un sabor diferente, es… más natural? No lo sé realmente, solo me gusta como sabe, la comía mucho de pequeño".  
"Sabe bien, gracias por la comida"-Kanao se inclinó levemente.

Kanao miro a su alrededor en lo que comía, contemplando curiosa el lugar en el que creció Tanjiro. Una pequeña y humilde casa que apenas era del tamaño de su cuarto en el estado de las mariposas.

_Yo hubiera crecido como el… si mi familia me hubiera amado? _Se preguntó melancólica, el lugar le recordaba mucho a su antiguo hogar, el de su horrible infancia.

"Tanjiro".  
"Hmm?"-le miro con la boca llena.  
"No te molesta vivir… donde murió tu familia?"-pregunto nerviosa, no sabiendo que tipo de respuesta recibiría.  
"Por qué me molestaría?"-ladeo su cabeza a un lado, confundido.  
"…solo recordar donde yo vivía de niña… me pone triste y enojada"-bajo la cabeza-"Es un trauma, Shinobu me conto al respecto, todos tenemos traumas, el de ella es la muerte de su hermana, Kanae, el mío es ese horrible lugar…"-frunció el ceño-"No te molesta ni un poco vivir aquí…?".

Levanto su mirada para verle a los ojos, solo hablarle de esto la ponía sensible, sus ojos le pesaban y su pecho se apretaba. Tenía un poco de ganas de llorar.

"No, ya no"-contesto tranquilo-"Antes ni siquiera podía acercarme, me temblaban las piernas y me ponía a llorar"-continuo comiendo.

Kanao le vio sorprendida, pensando que siendo como es, Tanjiro hubiera superado con facilidad tal trágico momento de su vida.

"Pero cuando termino la guerra…"-cambio de tono a uno más suave y bajo-"…ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento termine aquí dentro".

Tanjiro hizo el plato a un lado, acomodándose en su sitio y dejándose llevar por el momento para contárselo con toda honestidad.

"Solo camine y abrí la puerta, limpie todo el lugar y me pare en medio como por diez minutos…"-trago saliva-"…a recordar todo lo que viví aquí, junto a mi familia".

El aire tomo un tono grisáceo, triste y melancólico, no necesitaba el olfato de su amigo para ver lo triste que estaba.

"Lo que hice para superar ese trauma, Kanao…"-le miro a los ojos, los tenia lagrimeantes, llenos de emoción-"…fue hablar conmigo mismo acerca de lo mucho que disfrute vivir aquí con ellos".

Su sonrisa se le borro, su voz se rompió y la cabeza la bajo para luego no subirla, Kanao sintió su propia alma ablandarse mucho más gracias a esto. Antes no habia llorado con la muerte de Kanae… pero esta vez lo haria, podia hacerlo, ella tambien era humana.

Fue la primera vez que abrazo a alguien tan fuerte y con tanto amor, no amor romántico… sino incondicional, puro.

Un nuevo deseo se agregó en su lista de deseos imposibles que añoraba pudieran hacerse realidad. Si pudiere viajar al pasado, si tuviera una sola chance… Kanao regresaría a tal fatídico día y salvaría a su amigo de tal trágica experiencia.

Lo haría sin dudarlo, aunque eso significase que nunca se conociesen… y ella muriera usando solo una máscara.

**Rompiendo todos los tratados.**

Nezuko estaba en shock, no esperaba para nada que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Kanao, en absoluto… y necesitaba saber por qué.

"Por qué quieres terminar nuestro acuerdo…?"-cuestiono, ligeramente molesta.  
"No puedo hacerlo, no está bien, Tanjiro tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones…"-recordó su primera conversación, su primer encuentro-"…y como su amiga, yo debo apoyarlo y estar feliz por él. No intentar otra cosa sin que lo sepa".  
"Me dijiste que ha estado visitando a Shinobu diariamente, que ella aun no parece mostrar una pisca de interés en el… de verdad piensas que-".  
"Eso no importa"-confió en el-"Tanjiro estará bien, un rechazo no le hará nada, ha sufrido peores cosas, lo superara".

Nezuko quedo mirándole por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas, en duda de si lo que le había dicho debía hacerle cambiar de opinión a ella también.

"Ósea que estas contenta con ser su amiga para siempre?"-fue su última pregunta.  
"Si"-dijo segura-"No voy a meterme entre él y mi maestra, si… si ocurriera algo entre nosotros… preferiría que fuera natural, eso sería lo correcto".

Bajo su mirada y reflexiono por unos segundos, entendiendo la pintura completa y decidiendo que esto era lo mejor. Ella era la hermana menor… debía dejar de actuar como la mayor.

"Ok, tu sabes lo que haces, Kanao"-le sonrió-"Pronto me voy a casar, formare una familia y tendré que cuidar de ella… no tendré mucho tiempo para mi hermano"-dijo un poco triste-"Si puedes hacerle compañía por mi… estaría muy agradecida".  
"Estaré con él"-le aseguro con una sonrisa determinada... similar a la que haría Tanjiro.

Era increíble el gran crecimiento de su amiga, no hace mucho había estado casi obsesionada en conseguir a toda costa el amor de su hermano… y probablemente eliminar a su maestra. Pero ahora lo que quería era solo apoyarlo, ayudarlo a coste de lo que ella quería. Amor incondicional, sin recibir nada a cambio.

Ese es el verdadero amor, su hermano le había dado un poco de su ser a Kanao, era demasiado obvio. Y eso ponía más tranquila a Nezuko.

"Así que no mas planes malévolos de hermana?"-pregunto Zenitsu, entrando al cuarto apenas Kanao se fue.  
"…no. Ahora todo dependerá de lo que diga Shinobu, supongo"-se relajó-"Esos oídos que tienes son un problema cuando se trata de charla de chicas, sabes?".  
"No es la primera vez que me lo dicen"-sonrió el rubio.

Nezuko sintió algo diferente, esa última conversación con Kanao la había cambiado inconscientemente… y por eso…

"Zenitsu"-le llamo.  
"Hmm?".  
"Formemos una familia".

**Una flor y dos mariposas.**

"Así que solo te vas a rendir?"-pregunto Aoi, cepillándose el cabello.  
"No, no me entendiste"-se acomodó en su sitio-"No me estoy rindiendo, nunca lo hare, aunque se case con ella… yo siempre voy a estar ahí, esperando".  
"Eso sonó romántico y todo…"-dejo de cepillarse-"…pero suena muy un poco extremo, no crees?".  
"Bueno… quizá me enamoro de alguien más en el camino"-le aseguro.  
"Si, quizá de Inosuke"-se burló Aoi, ganándose una mirada de su media hermana-"Pero ya enserio… vas a estar bien?"

Kanao bajo los hombros, relajándose por completo por unos cuantos segundos, reflexionando una última vez antes de dar su respuesta.

"Si, creo que estaré bien"-dijo tranquila.

Era raro, ahora que había decido ser mucho más abierta al resto del mundo a que con solo Tanjiro… Kanao empezaba a disfrutar de cada momento. Sus hermanas, amigos… incluso la paz que tenía a solas.

Era como si esa ira en su interior se hubiera desvanecido, ni siquiera recordaba que la hubiera tenido alguna vez. Todo era más simple pero hermoso, la vida siempre había sido así de hermosa?

_Pero…_

Aun necesitaba hacer algo, una última cosa antes de poder relajarse y entregarse a esta nueva etapa que se le había presentado.

"Maestra".

Shinobu se detuvo al instante, volteándose para ver del otro lado del corredor, donde ya hacia Kanao, los aires que emanaba y el gesto que tenía era muy diferente al de la última vez que charlaron aquí mismo.

"Si…?".

Kanao también noto un cambio en su maestra, no estaba sonriendo, no llevaba puesta su máscara y además sus ojos se veían más vivos que nunca. Como si…

_Como si se viera al espejo._

No fue necesario preguntarle el porqué de su cambio, ella ya lo había vivido antes, Tanjiro había tocado su corazón. Era obvio, la máscara de su maestra no era más difícil de derretir que la suya.

Y aun así lo había conseguido, en menos de una semana… Tanjiro había logrado que Shinobu salga de su cascaron y enfrente la realidad como su verdadera yo. Y era hermosa.

Esta versión de su maestra era mucho más humana, más tierna… no había nada falso. Todo lo que veías ahora… esa era la verdadera Shinobu Kochou, solo una chica más, ordinaria como cualquier otra, como ella.

Kanao no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, una tan cálida como las que Tanjiro solía darle.

"Gracias por todo".

Shinobu la vio un poco sorprendida, la imagen del pelirrojo apareció enfrente suya por unos segundos… y entonces entendió. Regalándole una sonrisa cálida.

"…buenas noches"-hizo una reverencia y se retiró lentamente.

Una vez estuvo sola de nuevo, Shinobu se puso a pensar en lo mucho que estaba cambiando todo dentro y fuera de ella.

_En verdad es así de maravillosa la vida?_

**La verdadera otra historia.**

En su cuarto, cuando ya la mayoría dormía, Kanao ya hacia escribiendo en su escritorio, una sola vela iluminando todo el lugar.

Nunca antes había escrito, pero por alguna razón esta noche, antes de dormir, las ganas de tomar lápiz y papel le dieron todas las energías para levantarse y ponerse a escribir.

Pensativa mientras indagaba en su mente que era lo siguiente que debía escribir… Kanao recordó a su amigo. Recordó lo que vivieron.

Y la inspiración no dejo de fluir.

Escribió y escribió, divirtiéndose en el proceso con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro… y entonces termino.

"Ah…"-soltó al sostener el papel y leerlo rápidamente-"…esta horrible".

Dijo con completa honestidad, no entendiendo muy bien lo que ella misma había escrito, primeramente no era muy buena en su ortografía, repetía muchas palabras.

"T-también me comí muchas palabras…"-cada vez se sentía un poco peor, pero…-"Supongo que no están fácil"-soltó una risilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinobu levanto más temprano de lo normal, sintiéndose rara y pesada, no supo por que fue al cuarto de Kanao… pero cuando deslizo su puerta y la vio durmiendo en su escritorio tan sonoramente. Esa pesadez y malestar desapareció, el montón de hojas tiradas en su ya lleno basurero le dio una idea de que era lo que había hecho anoche.

Una de esas hojas estaba a sus pies, Shinobu dudo por unos segundos, pensando que quizá a Kanao no le gustaría mucho la idea de que alguien más leyera sus escritos…

"El girasol que cortejo a una mariposa…"-leyó en voz alta, sorprendida del título-"…y logro casarse con ella…".

Shinobu se puso un poco más roja de lo normal, más continuo leyendo, aprovechando que Kanao aun dormía… Shinobu se guardó la hoja y salió del cuarto.

Era una bonita historia después de todo.

**Lamento mucho la demora, las buenas noticias, ahora puedo concentrarme al cien por ciento en esto, estoy volviendo a practicar mis dibujos y mi empolvado piano de la esquina haha. Gracias por los reviews, nunca deje de leerlos durante todo este tiempo.**

**Sé que esto puede contar como relleno? Pero relleno del bueno espero :´)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-evolvelove.**


End file.
